


Switching Sterek

by KissMyGlass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Derek Feels, Inspired by Freaky Friday, M/M, Pack Feels, Papa Stilinski doesn't know about the pack, Pre-Season/Series 03, Stiles Angst, Stiles Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyGlass/pseuds/KissMyGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't mean to piss off the witch and get his whole life screwed up. It just sort of happened. And of course Stiles manages to drag the entire pack into his mess. Including Derek. Actually, scratch that. Especially Derek. And of course, Derek is none too pleased. But that doesn't mean Stiles can't pine for the guy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely my own "original" work (I say it in quotation marks because the base plot of the story is tried but true; I have, however, written this story entirely out of my own imagination, with no copying of any other story )  
> Also, this is a WIP, so I won't really update regularly after I post the chapters I've already written
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't not own Teen Wolf or anything having to do with Teen Wolf;( Nor do I own The Hangover, Freaky Friday, or any other pop culture reference.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first story I've ever written for the internet, fanfiction or otherwise, so please try not to hate me too much!

It began the way these things usually do. An all powerful witch or something, Stiles pissing her off (accidentally, he swears), he gets a curse placed on him or whatever, the pack shows up to save his sorry ass, then ba-da-bing ba-da-boom, they ride off into the sunset, happily-ever-after.

Or not.

Stiles immediately knows something is wrong when he wakes up, bleary-eyed and still exhausted, and suddenly gets hit with about a billion different (and strong) smells. He usually keeps his room pretty clean, but this morning it reeks. And, once his nose starts to become more adjusted to the many odors of his house that he's never noticed, he realizes that he can hear his dad outside in the squad car, shuffling papers around.

His dad couldn't be that loud, could he?

So Stiles rolls out of bed and stumbles to the window, yanking it open. It slides open easily, which is surprising, considering it usually only opens that easily for Derek. He shrugs and sticks his head out the window, but he immediately rears back in surprise. If he thought there were a lot of scents before he opened the window, he needed to think again. Stiles feels like he can smell everything; his dad's aftershave, the dog next door, his neighbor's breakfast... Even the garbage truck the next street over. He was literally getting dizzy from all the aromas.

It's loud, too.

There's a buzzing that seems to come from everywhere, and when he tries to focus on a part of it, he can make out bits and pieces of things... The radio in the squad car, the neighbor's conversation about the weather or something, clank of a deadbolt unlocking a few doors down.

He's getting really freaked out, so he slams the window shut. It closes with a loud Bang! which startles him so much he almost misses the reflection in the window pane. He does catch it, though, and he almost pees himself. Instead of his own familiar (and ridiculously good looking) face, Derek Hale is staring back at him in the glass.

"Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything Teen Wolf related:(

"Ohshitohshitohshit" Stiles sprints for the bathroom to look at himself in the full-length mirror and make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Nope, definitely Derek, no Stiles in sight. He looks down at his hands and arms and legs which are definitely not his; he can't make his muscles look this built no matter what he does at the gym. He cautiously lifts up the plain, boring black shirt he is currently wearing, (which is obviously not his, the shirt he was wearing when he went to sleep was one of his favourites, the One Man Wolf Pack one from that one movie. What? He likes the irony) and sees a fantastic six pack which he immediately wants to pet. So he does.

"Okay okay, it's fine I can totally fix this. I just, umm, I just need to do some research and I'll be back to normal in no time," He thinks to himself. "I'll um, just um look some stuff up to find out what happened to me, and how it happened to me, and why it happened to me, and OH GOSH IT IS NOT OKAY! I AM CURRENTLY DEREK HALE AND NOT STILES AND OHSHITOHSHI-"

"Stiles?" his dad calls suddenly from right outside the bathroom door (which he thankfully had closed). He jumps about a foot. Wasn't his werewolf super-hearing supposed to have tipped him off to his dad clunking up the stairs?!

"Uh, yeah dad?" Oh. That was definitely not his voice. Of course, why would his voice becoming from Derek's body? Shitshitshi-

"You okay in there son? I heard a loud bang, so I though I should come check on you, and now you don't sound so-"

"I'm fine dad" Stiles cuts his dad off while simultaneously trying to clear throat. "I'm just…feeling a little under the weather, is all," Stiles mumbles in a fake-raspy voice.

"Oh. Well should I stay home, then? I was about to head out, but if you need me, I can-"

"No!" Stiles says with a little too much force. He clears his throat again before continuing in a softer tone, "I mean, no, it's fine dad, I'll just… Call Scott! He can come take care of me or whatever."

"Are you sure? You sound pretty awful…"

"I'm sure, dad. He owes me, anyways." It was true; Scott owes him big time for all the help Stiles keeps dishing out for him.

"Well, okay. If you're sure?"

"Yeah dad, I'm sure. Go have fun at work"

"Haha, very funny, son. I'm working double shifts, so I probably won't see you until tomorrow."

"Okay dad, love you."

"Love you too, Stiles."

He waits until he heard his dad pull out of the drive-way and speed off down the street before he races back to his room and frantically dives for his phone. He dials Scott's number in a matter of seconds and jams the phone to his ear. "Come on, come on, pick up!" he mutters under his breath.

"Hey, it's Scott. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but leave you name and number and I'll…"

Stiles sighs. Of course. Scott was probably with Allison or whatever, and had no time to answer Stiles' call.

"URGH!" he said suddenly getting mad and hurling his phone across the room. It smashes on the wall into about a billion tiny pieces. Oh. Right. Werewolf super-strength. Could this day get any worse? He pads over to inspect the damage, and once again catches his reflection in the window. A depressed Derek stares mournfully back at him. Well, at least now he knows were he needs to go.

He grabs his keys by the front door and heads out to his jeep with a destination in mind.

The Hale house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf!!

The trip to Derek's house takes a lot longer than usual, since he ducks every time he sees another car on the road, because if someone he knew saw Derek driving Stiles' jeep, that could cause a lot more complications that Stiles really didn't need right now.

Finally, he makes it to the long driveway where he knows no one will be driving, so he speeds down the road.

Parking the Jeep, he glances at the clock. 8:03.

He strolls up to the door, waiting for Derek to pop out of nowhere like he always does.

Stiles smirks, imagining the look on Derek's face when he sees… himself. Oh, he should've brought his camera, because this is going to be priceless.

Surprisingly, however, Derek still hasn't made his dramatic entrance yet.

"I wonder if he's at the train depot," Stiles thinks to himself when he reaches the front door with still no sign of the sourwolf.

Stiles tentatively knocks on the charred door, and upon finding no response, knocks rougher, in a more demanding way.

Still no answer.

He tries the doorknob, and finds it unlocked. So he slowly opens the door and hesitantly steps into the house.

"Hello?" Stiles calls out warily, "Derek? You home?"

Nothing, not a peep.

He slowly makes his way to the stairs, where he knows Derek's room is.

"Derek? Please don't jump out of nowhere and kill me. It's me Stiles. Well, kinda. I mean, technically I'm you, but underneath all the appearance, I actually still am Stiles. You know what, why don't you come out, and we can try and figure out exactly what-"

Stiles is now at the top of the stairs, and he can make out the faint heartbeats of someone behind a closed door near the end of the hallway.

He's more freaked out now, of course. Why would Derek be there, hiding in his room?

He edges towards the door and slowly turns the knob. Carefully, he pushes the door open and looks around the room noticing that is sparsely decorated, with very few things hung up on the wall, and only a few pieces of furniture, before his eyes land on the bed.

And there, lying snuggled up under the covers, is Stiles, the original Stiles before he apparently became Derek.

"… Fuck my life."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Teen Wolf or Teen Wolf related:(

Stiles curses under his breath. The Stiles on the bed shifts in his sleep, and move his eyebrows in the way only Derek can. Stiles creeps closer to the bed, and softly calls out:

"Derek."

It wouldn't do to have the man- err, boy- woken up with a start; Stiles is pretty sure Derek could still kill him, even if they had appeared to have switched bodies.

"Derek,"he says again, slightly louder.

The Stiles-on-the-bed stirs, and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like, "5 more minutes". Stiles feels his heart stutter at that, but he brushes it off and continues to move towards the bed.

Something inside him-probably the wolf- tells him to sit on the floor beside the bed, so as to appear as nonthreatening as possible.

"Derek, come on buddy, time to wake up now."

Stiles hears a massive groan from the bed, and then a lot of shuffling. He finally watches the Stiles-on-the-bed sit up and scratch his back whilst yawning widely. The bed-Stiles swings his legs over the side on the bed, narrowly missing hitting the sitting-on-the-floor-Stiles' face.

The sitting-Stiles is startled, and becomes even more surprised when Derek-Stiles pushes himself off the bed and shuffles down the hallway. But then he remembers, Derek-Stiles is human now, and Stiles can definitely relate to being so groggy that you don't notice what's going on around you.

Stiles hears a door open and close, and he assumes that Derek-Stiles is using the bathroom. His suspicions are confirmed when he hears a toilet seat being lifted. Stiles figures this is probably a good idea; he doesn't want Derek-Stiles to be so surprised that he pisses himself or something.

Speaking of which, Stiles isn't sure how comfortable he is with the idea of Derek touching his junk, even if it is with Stiles' own hands.

But he doesn't have enough time to dwell on it, because he hears the toilet being flushed, the sink turned on then off, and the door re-open and close. Derek-Stiles shuffles back thru his bedroom door, his mouth splitting into another huge yawn whilst he rubs his eyes. Derek-Stiles stretches, eyes still closed, and Stiles hears his bone crack, ridiculously loudly.

"Ow," he can't stop himself from saying.

Derek-Stiles snaps to attention at that. And Stiles is suddenly aware he is sitting, criss-cross-applesauce, by Derek-Stiles' bed like a total creep.

"Um. Hi?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, Freaky Friday, or Activia yoghurt... #Awkward

"Um... Hi?"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Derek roars, which makes Stiles wince at both the volume and the contents of his question.

"I can explain! See, I'm actually Stiles, but you wouldn't know that because I look like you, but I'm not actually you, I just look like you! But underneath all this... You-ness, I'm Stiles! And you're Derek! Even though you look like me and I look like you!"

Okay, undoubtedly one of Stiles' worst explanations, but c'mon, he's panicking here!

Derek-Stiles has a very disbelieving look on his face, mixed with a look of anger (which is actually really weird to see; Stiles is pretty sure he's never looked that angry in his life, but he doesn't really know for sure...), so Stiles tries again,

"Look, have you ever seen Freaky Friday? You know the one movie with Lindsey Lohan and... That older lady who does the Activia yoghurt commercials? Well, I think it's kinda like that! We just switched bodies or something! Now all we have to do is find an older Asian lady and, uh, talk to her about fortune cookies! I think."

Okay, so, its been awhile since he had watched the movie, but he got the general idea of it.

Now Derek-Stiles is mostly just looking extremely confused, so Stiles slowly gets up from off the floor and carefully makes his way towards Derek-Stiles.

Derek-Stiles is obviously very wary at Stiles' approach, but he's standing very still and taking deep sniffs thru his now-human nose.

"Go look in the mirror." He says, but Derek- Stiles doesn't move a muscle.

Stiles sighs. "Seriously, Derek, go look in the mirror. Look, I'll even go with you, so you can keep an eye me or whatever."

Stiles begins walking back out into the hall and towards the door that smells most like a bathroom, but stops when Derek says, sort of quietly,

"I can't smell you. Like at all. And I can't hear your heart beat. Or anything else, for that matter. So how do I know you're telling the truth?"

Stiles sighs again. "Just, come with me, dude. I won't kill you or harm you in anyway, I promise."

Derek-Stiles thinks about it for a few seconds more, before finally moving towards Stiles and the bathroom.

Stiles opens the door and stands back, letting Derek-Stiles into the cramped and burnt-smelling room.

The look on Derek-Stiles' face is priceless, but depressing, since its on Stiles' own face. Derek-Stiles' face goes thru all the stages of shock that Stiles' did - complete surprise, curiosity (although Derek-Stiles doesn't lift his shirt up and pet his stomach, which Stiles is very thankful for. That... That would've been extremely awkward), a kind of fake calm, and then complete and total freak-out.

Derek-Stiles' snaps back to Stiles and demands, "What the fuck now?!"

Luckily, God must've decided to take pity on Stiles, because a thought popped into his head at just the right moment for once.

"Now, we go have a nice chat with Deaton."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is a bit longer than usual. I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine, and I don't own Teen Wolf or anything. I'm aware it can be a bit confusing at times with the names and whatnot, so if you have any questions, please feel free to ask!:)

"Now, we go have a nice chat with Deaton."

Derek-Stiles raised his eyebrows, then slowly nodded. "Okay, let's go," he said carefully. He was obviously hiding something, but Stiles decided not to comment, and instead silently handed over his keys. To Derek-Stiles' confused look, he said, "It would look a bit suspicious if someone saw me driving you anywhere." Derek-Stiles nodded again, and together they headed for the Jeep.

As they pulled up to the doctor's practice, Stiles saw that Scott's bike was not parked outside, which meant Stiles had been correct, Scott was with Allison. He sighed, and climbed out of the Jeep and started for the door. Derek gave him an inquisitive look, but kept silent, choosing instead to follow Stiles up the walk to the door. Stiles stopped, visibly unsure, before awkwardly knocking on the door. Derek gave him A Look, which only served to make him feel more awkward, as that look shouldn't be on Stiles face; it should be in Derek's. "Just go inside." Derek grunted. Or, he would've grunted, had it been Derek's voice he'd been using. With a huff, Stiles pulled open the door and marched in. "Deaton!" Stiles called out.

"Just one moment!" Came the reply, sounding a bit muffled. Stiles shifted nervously, before turning around and sitting down in one of the little chairs on the waiting room. He was nervously tapping on his knees when Deaton finally walked in. Deaton took one look at Stiles-Derek fidgeting in the chair, and one look at Derek-Stiles standing perfectly and stoically still, and deduced what happened. "So, you've switched bodies." Stiles-Derek looked up with surprise, while Derek-Stiles nodded, seeming to be taking Deaton's immediate knowledge in stride. Stiles leapt up, "How did you know that?!" He exclaimed.

"I've been around the block once or twice," Deaton said dryly. "I've also dealt with this on more than one occasion; the witch who undoubtedly put this... curse on you is very fond of doing it to 'pretty little things' as she calls them." Stiles-Derek's eyes widened comically, before blushing a deep red. "Uh-umm, so uh I take it you know the cure to the cure?" Stiles stuttered, trying to (unsuccessfully) ignore part of the previous comment. Stiles knew he wasn't "pretty", if he was, surely he wouldn't still be a virgin? Stiles glanced at Derek, and was even more thrown. Derek-Stiles' cheeks were flushed red, and the blush showed up even deeper on Stiles' pale skin. "Yes, fortunately, I do know how to reverse the curse," Deaton broke thru Stiles' thoughts. "Unfortunately, the process is very long, and very difficult. I'll start immediately, of course, but it could take up to two weeks just to get the supplies, and-"

"Two weeks?! No no no, that won't do! I have a lacrosse game on Friday, and I can't go looking like this!"

Derek looked annoyed.

"Really? We've switched bodies, and you're worried that you won't be able to play in the lacrosse game on Friday? Does that really even matter? Aren't you second string, anyway?"

Stiles drew back as if struck. He knew he was second string, he knew he wasn't important to the team, he knew Derek didn't particularly like him and he wasn't exactly part of the pack since he was human, but the harsh question still stung. "Well, yeah, but I mean..." He trailed off, still hurt. Derek must've seen something in his face, though, because a look flashed on his face which Stiles couldn't exactly read (again, really disconcerting, he couldn't even read a look on his own face!), and he started to say, "Look, Stiles, I didn't really mean-"

"No, no, it's fine. It was stupid, I do suck and I know I have zero value to the team." Stiles cut him off. Derek still looked... Maybe worried? No, that wasn't it, but it was close, so Stiles figures he was probably just worried that if he got on Stiles' bad side, Stiles would tell Scott not to join Derek's pack or something. As if Scott consulted Stiles on that sort of thing anymore. Derek's brow was furrowed, and he opened his mouth again, but Stiles really didn't want to hear any false apologies, so he turned back to Deaton. "So anyway..."

Deaton cleared his throat. "As I was saying, it'll take around two weeks to get the supplies, and it could take up to two months to complete the spell."

Stiles' jaw dropped open. However, Derek beat him to the freak out. "What?!" Derek cried. "No, no no no. No. I, I have a pack to maintain! I'm the alpha! I-I don't... I have to..."

"Whoa, whoa buddy, calm down, it'll be fine. You're still the alpha." Stiles tried to sooth Derek, feeling a tiny bit smug that he hadn't panicked this much. "It's alright, we'll just explain to the pack! They'll understand, dude."

"Don't call me dude."

Stiles put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, okay, got it du-Derek. Look, just call a pack meeting or whatever, and well explain it to everyone!"

Derek took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly. When he released the breath, he straightened and turned to Deaton. "Is there anything we need to do?" He asked, his calm mask firmly back in place. Deaton offered him a small, sympathetic smile. "No, I'll have to do it all myself, I'm afraid. Just make sure you come back in two weeks so I can start to un-doing spell on you two."

Both Derek and Stiles nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Deaton." Derek sighed tiredly.

"Of course." Deaton replied looking like he wanted to say something else, but he glanced at Stiles. Stiles knew when he was in the way, and this was obviously one of those times. "I'll just step outside." He said a bit dejectedly. Derek was giving him another funny look, but he backed away out the door.

Stiles turned, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked from the clinic door. He thought he could still feel Derek's eyes on his back, following him as he loped back to his Jeep, but he didn't turn around to check.


End file.
